batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Return From the Shadows
Batman: Return From the Shadows, B:RFTS, Return or Batman: the Movie Game is a video-game based off the Tim Burton/Joel Smaucher Batman films. It features new villains who have came to Gotham along with old villains who have been on the loose for years. There are several characters, tons of DLC characters, Friend or Foe? mode, and mini-games. It is for the PC, MAC, PS3, 3DS and Wii. Plot Synopsis Ever since the defeat of Bane, Poison Ivy and Mr. Freeze, Gotham has been in peace until new villains start showing up, and since Batman, Robin and Batgirl are retired, there only hope is that the heroes will return. When Batman and his 2 new side-kicks, Spoiler and Nightwing, come from the shadows, there old villains escape Arkham and, in Two-Face, Joker and Penguins cases, are brought to the Lazarus Pit by another new villain. Can the trio stop an army of villains on there own? Playable Batman (Voiced By Val Kilmer) Batman can use his Grappling Gun as a weapon, glide from rooftops, throw batarangs, and has smoke bombs. He is the main character and is played as the most. Nightwing (Voiced By Chris O'Donnel) Nightwing used to be Robin. He uses "Wing-Dings", Escrima Sticks, a grappling gun, and suction cups. Spoiler (Voiced By Alicia Silverstone) Spoiler used to be Batgirl. She uses batarangs, a grappling gun, and a bo staff. NPCs Wesley Thompkins (Voiced By Helen Mirren) She appears as a doctor at Arkham, who is killed by Two-Face during the break-out. James Gordon (Voiced By David Kaye) James Gordon is the police commissioner. He informs Batman on the where-abouts of certain villains. He gets kidnapped by Joker towards the end, and Nightwing saves him while Spoiler and Batman fight Joker and Harley Quinn. Lucius Fox (Voiced By Morgan Freeman) Nightwing saves him from Riddler during the riot at WayneTech. After defeating Riddler, Nightwing asks him if he's okay, and Lucius replies "yeah, but for some reason I feel like a big lion who got saved by a little robin." Nightwing shakes his head and walks away after this, as if Nightwing doesn't like being called "Robin." Chase Merridian (Voiced By Nicole Kidman) She is still a doctor at Arkham and Batman rescues her from Scarecrow and Amygdala during the breakout. Later, Poison Ivy kidnaps her, and Spoiler defeats Poison Ivy. Vicki Vale (Voiced By Kim Basinger) Joker still is in love with Vicki Vale, and is using Harley just to get people out of the way so Joker can kidnap Vicki Vale. Towards the end, Vicki tells Harley about Joker and her, and that Joker is using her. At first, Harley acts like she understands, but then she laughs and kills Vicki. Harvey Bullock (Voiced By John DiMaggio) Harvey Bullock helps Nightwing and Spoiler get into WayneTech during the riot. He tells them to go upstairs and save the staff while he holds off Riddlers thugs. It is unknown if he survived. Villains Joker (Voiced By Jack Nicholson) Joker is the final boss. He escapes Arkham, blows up Blackgate Prison, sets up traps at Wayne Manor, and finally, kidnaps Vicki Vale. Harley Quinn (Voiced By Katy Perry) Harley is the sub-boss in the Joker levels. You fight her 2 times. On Jokers blimp, along with Scarecrow, and in the last level. She is in love with Joker, and kills Joker's real love, Vicki Vale, then gets knocked into an electric chair and electricuted. Riddler (Voiced By Jim Carrey) Riddler causes a riot at WayneTech and is the last villain you fight before Harley Quinn and Joker. Penguin (Voiced By Danny DeVito) Penguin is fought in the Iceberg Lounge. His thugs, the Ambrovaci Twins, Wrench and Knife, are obviously based off Hammer and Sickle. They have the same last names asthe 2, but different nick-names. There real names are also unknown. Two-Face (Voiced By Tommy Lee Jones) Two-Face gets ressurected by Talia Al Ghul and causes the Arkham Asylum riot. You fight him after stopping Amygdala and Scarecrow. Scarecrow (Voiced By Cillian Murphy) Scarecrow apparently fought Batman before he retired. You fight him 2 times, in the Arkham Asylum riot and in Jokers Blimp. Catwoman Catwoman is mentioned by both Nightwing and Chase Merridian. Apparently, she died. Posion Ivy (Voiced By Uma Thurman) Poison Ivy kidnaps Chase Merridian but is shoved into a vat of chemicals by Spoiler. Mutant Plants come from below the acid and devour her. Mr. Freeze Apparently, Mr. Freeze also died. A rumor in Arkham says Poison Ivy killed him, and Harvey Bullock says that Freeze tried escaping by cutting through the metal bars in the window, but fell out and drowned. It is said nobody knows the real story. Poison Ivy, when she falls into the acid, says "Freeze was right: your no hero! His last words were true!" This could be proof Ivy was innocent and that she watched him die. Firefly (Voiced By Nolan North) Firefly is an assassin hired by Penguin. He is the first villain fought. You fight him as Btaman in Gotham Park, and after you defeat him, he says Penguin has returned and Talia Al Ghul ressurected him. Talia Al Ghul (Voiced By Stana Katic) Talia is a new villain who ressurects dead criminals so they can fight Batman. She is not fought, as she escapes. She claims she wants revenge on Batman, meaning her father fought Batman before. DLC TBA Category:Video-Games Category:Unfinished Category:Return From the Shadows